Japanese Beauty
Event Summary Japanese Beauty was a Catching Event available from 11/16/2015 to 11/24/2015 with "Japanese" themed rewards. Event Characters * Blue Ninja - Description * Sheep Ninja - Description * Red Ninja- Description * Pink Ninja - Description * Boss Ninja - Description Characters Bonuses Limited Time Bonus 1 Capture 130 or 270 Sheep Ninja to get rewards (From 11/16/2015 (Mon) 15:00 to 11/17/2015 (Tue) 22:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Japanese Beauty - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 Limited Time Bonus 2 Capture 55 or 75 ---''' to get rewards. (From MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 to MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 (JST)) Bonus Limited Time Bonus 3 '''Capture 28 or 38 ---''' to get rewards. (From MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 to MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 (JST)) Bonus Additional Point Rewards '''Reach the 5,700,000 or 8,500,000 '''or 24,000,000 Capture Points''' to get rewards. (From 11/16/2015 (Mon) 15:00 to 11/19/2015 (Thu) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Japanese Beauty - Additional Point Rewards.jpg|Additional Point Rewards (Show Items) Elegant Wa Print Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Elegant Wa Print Decor1 ver.1 Club Bonus Get 48-hour Limited Premium Ticket Based on the number of '---' you capture. with club members in each term! *100 times = 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x1 *130 times = 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x2 *160 times = 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x4 *190 times = 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x3 *220 times = 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x5 ※ The number of total captures in your club will be reset in each term. ※ The reward will be given to only those who reach 2,000,000pt AS INDIVIDUAL in capturing. ※ The club rewards will be deposited within an hour after each term ends. ※ if you change your clubs during the event, the points you earned are remanded at your previous club. Note that such points cannot be taken over to your new club. Club Bonus First/Second Half Term 1/2 Images How To (Home) Japanese Beauty.jpg|Home Special Packs (Packs) Japanese Beauty - Special Packs 1.jpg|Special Packs 1 Others (Lotto) Japanese Beauty.jpg|Lotto Rewards Reward Banners Capture Points Rewards * Item - 416,000 Style points * Item - 4,740,000 Style points * Item - 30,000,000 Style points * Item - 58,000,000 Style Points Capture Points Rewards (1st Half) Ranking Rewards * (Show Items) Maple Leaves and Wa Style Room Stage ver.1 * (Face) Beauty Shine Wink Face ver.A yellow * (Show Items) Wa Print Sliding Doors Decor2 ver.1 * (Tops) Unique Wa Princess Style ver.A pink * (Show Items) Wa Pattern and Tea Set Decor1 ver.1 * (Tops) Retro Autumn Leaves Wa Style ver.A orange * (Hairstyle) Elegant Wa Princess Long Hair ver.A black * (Back Accessories) Ninja on Back Scroll ver.A red * (Pant&Skirt) Cool Ninja Boots ver.A black * (Hand Accessories) Elegant Wa Style Fan ver.A yellow * (Head Accessories) Retro Autumn Leaves Hair Accessory ver.A orange (Show Items) Wa Print Sliding Doors Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Wa Print Sliding Doors Decor2 ver.1 (Hairstyle) Elegant Wa Princess Long Hair ver.A black.png|(Hairstyle) Elegant Wa Princess Long Hair ver.A black (Pant&Skirt) Cool Ninja Boots ver.A black.png|(Pant&Skirt) Cool Ninja Boots ver.A black (Hand Accessories) Elegant Wa Style Fan ver.A yellow.png|(Hand Accessories) Elegant Wa Style Fan ver.A yellow Shows Shows References https://t3di3.tumblr.com/archive Category:Events Category:Catching Event Category:2015 Event Category:Elegant Category:Japanese Style Category:Pure Category:Retro Category:Kimono Category:Ninja